Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Sing" Cast *Buster Moon - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Audrey, Lotta and Dot & Tortellini (Harvey Street Kids & The Fearless Four) as Himself an extra *Rosita - Yumi (Code Lyoko) *Gunter - Ulrich (Code Lyoko) *Johnny - Darkwing Duck *Ash - Sally Raptor (My Dad the Rock Star) *Mike - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Meena - Jennifer #1 (Casper) *Miss Crawly - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Eddie - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Nana Noodleman - Diana Barry (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Young Nana - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) *Judith - Anne Boonchy (Ampihbia) *Meena's Mother - Gerald's Mother (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Meena's Grandfather - Big Bob (Hey Arnold!) *Norman - William (Code Lyoko) *Big Daddy - Hunter (Storks) *Lance - Marty (ToonMarty) *Mike's Girlfriend - Ani (The Fairly OddParents) *The Bears - Kaltage, Nikki & Star (Balto) *Stan - Donald Duck (Disney) *Barry - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Nancy - Aelita (Code Lyoko) *Buster Moon's father - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Young Buster Moon - Thumper (Bambi) *The Q-Teez - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Baboon - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *News Reporter Dog - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Piglets - Various Kids *Richard - Jason (Toy Warrior) *Daniel - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) Scenes *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Buster Bunny is Out to Lunch/"Main Titles" *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - Meet the Contestants/Buster and Nails' Discussions *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Passing Out Flyers/Meets the Harvey Girls and Tortellini *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - Auditions *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - State Selection *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - Daffy Duck's Heist Plan *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - Rehearsal *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Sally Raptor See Buster Bunny *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - At Papi's Pool *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - Sally Raptor Dumps Marty/Buster Bunny Visits Aelita *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - Full Dress Rehearsal *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - Hunter's Arrest *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - Buster Bunny Expose/Destruction the Theater *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - Discussions/Car Wash *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - "Hallelujah"/Rebuilding the Theater/"Shake It Off" *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - "I'm Still Standing" *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - "Set It All Free" *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - "My Way" *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - "Don't You Worry About a Thing"/Theater Grand Reopening *Sing (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used *Sing Movie used *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Harvey Street Kids *The Fearless Four *Cody Lyoko *Darkwing Duck *My Dad the Rockstar *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Cool World *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Krypto the Superdog *Amphibia *Gerald McBoing-Boing *Hey Arnold! *Storks *ToonMarty *The Fairly OddParnets *Balto *The Three Caballeros *The Prince and the Pauper *Quack Pack *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *House of Mouse *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Mickey Mouse (2013 series) *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Cartoons *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Cats Don't Dance *Toy Warrior Gallery Mr Buster Bunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Buster Moon harvey-girls-forever-season-4-images-1.jpg|Audrey, Lotta & Dot Tortellini.jpg|and Tortellini as an extra Yumi 0057.jpg|Yumi as Rosita Ulrich clip image015.jpg|Ulrich as Gunter Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Johnny Sally raptor by ohyeahcartoonsfan ddjloql-fullview.jpg|Sally Raptor as Ash Rennic.png|Ren Hoek as Mike Jennifer 1 by ohyeahcartoonsfan dcss6j5-fullview.jpg|Jennifer #1 as Meena Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Eddie Diana Barry.jpg|Diana Barry as Nana Noodleman Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Miss Crawly Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Young Nana Profile - Anne Boonchuy.jpg|Anne Boonchuy as Judith Gerald's Mom.jpg|Gerald's Mother as Meena's Mother Big Bob.jpg|Big Bob as Meena's Grandfather 20 william's fun copy.png|William as Norman Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Big Daddy Marty.png|Marty as Lance ED7wk4CU8AE--Rm.jpg|Ani as Mike's Girlfriend The Gang (Balto).jpg|Kaltage, Nikki & Star as The Bears Donald Duck in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.jpg|Donald Duck as Stan Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Barry Aelita clip image047.jpg|Aelita as Nancy Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Buster Moon's Dad Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper as Young Buster Moon Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as The Q-Teez Master Monkey.jpg|Monkey as Baboon Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as News Reported Dog Jason by ohyeahcartoonsfan-daznocb.jpg|Jason as Richard Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Daniel Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Sing Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs